


Birthday Boy/Sharing

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly love and caring, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes looking for a gift for Sam's birthday. Hope you enjoy. Added second chapter /Sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Birthday Boy.  
\------------------------------

Dean huffed and puffed as he made his way through the Mall, not because he was out of breath but because he'd only entered this hellish place to look for a gift for Sam's birthday although so far he had come up with bupkis, other than a freakin' headache caused by the teeming crowd of shoppers who made walking around an obstacle course!

 

Then Sam was difficult to buy for. He possessed very little and yet he seemed to have everything he needed. Dean had rarely heard his brother asking for anything other than upgrades on his hardware or phone, and that was more work-related than anything else.

Sam had always seen to that side of things himself and anyway Dean got lost in the technicalities of it all.

No, he'd have to come up with something else.

He eyed a nearby clothes shop filled with jeans, shirts and shoes but he walked on by. Sam had a dubious taste in clothes and Dean wasn't going to go in and buy some girlie shirt like the pink and white monstrosity that Sam still dragged around with him, although he seldom wore it now. Thank god!

He forced himself to keep going. He wasn't leaving this damn place without something for Sam, but he was pretty well getting to the stage of bashing his head against the wall in desperation when he reached the last shop on the corner.

'The Sasquatch Store. Everything for the Oversized Guy.'

 

"Okaay, " Dean mouthed under his breath. " A name-A Guarantee!"  
He walked inside.

A cute assistant came over to him. "Can I help you with anything, sir, " she began.

Dean hated to be accosted by shop assistants even more than he did walking around malls, but in this case maybe a little help would be useful.

 

"It's my kid brother's birthday and I need to get him something but I just can't come up with an idea," he smiled, his charm with the fairer sex coming over spontaneously, even when he wasn't trying.

She smiled back demurely. He was the cutest thing to walk into the store in a while.

"Well," she began. "We've got a wide range of stuff from clothes to accessories. However you do realise this is a store for big guys? You spoke of a kid brother….?"

"Yeah, an overgrown, six foot four, kid brother!" Dean smirked.

"I see," she said, holding his gaze.

 

Dean had been too occupied with his gift problem to pay her much attention but she was a real looker. Maybe he wouldn't just end up finding something for Sam, but a little perk for himself too!

 

"Now then," she continued. "I presume you've already considered all the usual things like clothes and stuff, so what about something more personal; something to pamper him."

"Pamper him?" Dean repeated, pursing his lips uncertainly.

"Yeah, for example, a soft fluffy bath-robe. We have extra-long ones for tall men like your brother."

So saying she pulled out a selection and spread them out on the counter.

At first Dean was ready dismiss the idea completely, but now that he thought about it, Sam had always to dry himself with those teensy motel towels which barely covered his privates.

:

"Huh; you know this might be an idea," he said as he fingered the robes. He could even satisfy Sam's weird tastes in colours for he wouldn't have to walk around in public with Sam wearing it.

His eye fell on a cerise and white striped affair that reminded him of the shirt.

 

"We also have a special offer linked to the sale of a bath-robe. Three days of pampering at our massage and male beauty outlet. At a rock bottom price," she added perkily.

Dean was gonna refuse; maybe just take the bathrobe, but then again why the hell not!

Sammy had never been pampered by anyone in his life so why not send him out for a taste. In any case it was getting late and this was his last chance to get him something.

 

"You got a deal, lady," he grinned, although he wasn't quite sure if Sam would appreciate.

When he left the shop, in addition to the bath-robe he had the telephone number of the cute assistant.

"Not too bad for a day's work, Dean," he murmured to himself.

 

Sam was sitting at his lap top when Dean burst in, hands filled with bags of food and of course the gift.

He threw it all down on the tiny table and pushed the bag from the mall towards his brother.

 

"Happy birthday, Sammy! Thirty today. You're in the big boys' league now!" he teased.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes at Dean's corny remark but his eyes were glazed as he slowly pulled the wrapped package out of the bag.

"The Sasquatch Shop!" he grinned as he read the name of the store.

"Yeah man. They opened it just for you." Dean smirked.

"Right!" Sam replied ironically.

He held the package in his hand.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Dean prompted.

 

Sam looked up at his brother and with painstaking slowness undid the wrapping, pulling out the striped robe.

He stood up and shook it out.

"Thanks, Dean." he said enthusiastically. "I've always wanted one of these but I never felt I had space to carry one around. It's great."

"If you don't like the colour we can change it," Dean added.

" Na, its fine. It reminds me of my favourite shirt."

Dean rolled his eyes heavenward but kept his mouth closed. "There's something else inside, dude," he said instead.

 

"No way!" Sam declared as he read the card. "I've always wanted to try out one of these places."

"Really, Dean, you shouldn't have. These joints cost money."

"If anyone deserves it, you do Sammy," Dean declared. "I'd do anything for my little brother. This is just a drop in the ocean."

"Your little brother is one fortunate guy," Sam replied, holding his brother's gaze.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dean replied enigmatically. "But there's rabbit food, cake and pie waiting for us; so tuck in birthday boy!

 

on to chapter two


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers decide to have a care free night out. Brotherly fluff.

Why don't we go out for a little R&R," Dean said, a cloud of vapour accompanying him as he strolled out of the tiny bathroom wrapped snugly in the extra-long cerise and white bathrobe he'd bought for Sam's last birthday and which he unashamedly used as if it was his own; a fact that gave Sam's bitch-faces plenty of exercise.

The disco music playing on the TV from one of the stereotyped singing contests which had invaded the networks, must have tickled Dean's stash of moronic brain-cells, as Sam would later comment, for he started to tap out some dance moves, his elbows bent as he jiggled to the beat.

Sam felt his lips twitching at the sight. Dean had never in his memory danced, at least not when he was around!

He lowered his head. If he continued to watch, he'd burst out in a belly laugh at his idiot brother's antics.  
But that was obviously what Dean was aiming for as he continued to shuffle around, leering in a ridiculous way, eyebrows twitching up and down, elbows bent and fore-arms drumming to the beat, making it impossible for Sam not to throw his head back and explode in an outburst of hilarity.

 

"Dean," he spluttered when he managed to control himself, tears wetting his cheeks. "What the hell! Did you get whammied while I wasn't looking?"

"Aw, come on, Sam; just because you've never been witness to my awesome dance moves, doesn't mean I don't have any!" Dean grinned unabashed.

 

"Please, don't tell me you actually cavort like that when you're with a girl. Now I know why you've been getting zilch recently," Sam eye-rolled.

"Na, being with a chick is a serious affair, Sammy. You're the only one who gets to see me being an idiot; on occasion," he admonished with his finger.

"You know, I don't really know whether to feel flattered or insulted by that statement, Dean," Sam grinned.

 

 

Sam felt somewhat light-headed.

Usually their days were fraught with worry about the latest hunt, in researching, or in trying to avoid being wounded, but today Dean was in a teasing mood, and a happy Dean made him happy too.

He closed his lap-top. The hell with hunting! The world would still spin without the Winchesters! He was going to enjoy a night out with his brother.

It had been a while since they had just hung out together, without the baggage of their daily life hanging over them.

He stretched out his arms wide, tilting his head to the side. "I'm all yours man. Lead on!"

 

Dean beamed, his smile warming Sam's heart.

"You betcha, little brother. Tonight we're gonna paint the town red. We might even get lucky and rustle up a couple of hot chicks. I gotta look out for your health Sasquatch. You didn't sign up for celibacy and neither did I, so…."

"Dean," Sam groaned. "I'm a big boy. If I want sex, I don't have to depend on you to find it for me!"

"I know little brother. You might not be as awesome as me when it comes to the female sex but you're still a Winchester and….."

 

He halted in mid-sentence as a well-aimed pillow hit him in the face.

"Oh we're down to such low tactics now, are we? There's only one reason I'm not going to turn this into an all-out pillow war and that's because I don't want to take another shower after having whipped your prissy ass, Sam. But don't think you've gotten off scot-free," Dean admonished in a semi-serious tone.  
"This will come back to haunt you!" he added threateningly, but his eyes belied his words.

"Bring it on, Dean," Sam said trying to keep himself from laughing. "I'll be right here waiting!"

 

Dean smirked. Vengeance was a dish best served cold and he'd take his when least expected, but tonight was destined for all else.

"If you have to take a shower, I'll be waiting for you outside. Gotta give my Baby some 'us' time."

"Huh, as if driving around the country for most of the year with your ass in the driving seat didn't qualify," Sam threw back, as he entered the bathroom.

 

"Throw me my bath-robe," he griped, a long arm stretched out through the opening. " I'd rather be spared the sight of what's underneath when you strip off."

"You always were a little prude, Sammy, " Dean smirked as the robe landed heavily in Sam's outstretched hand and the door closed behind him.

 

Dean mused at the difference in their characters, but where it really mattered, looking out for and taking care of each other, they were on the exact same wave-length

 

 

Anyone studying them in the bar seated at a table, would only have seen the outward façade of two very handsome men laughing, joking and simply enjoying each other's company; their secrets, for tonight, buried deep within their souls.

Sam had even waived his salad fetish in honour of their out-of-the-box night out, and was tucking into a cheeseburger under the amused eyes of his older brother.

 

 

Dean had a moment of déjà-vu, of them sitting in another bar when they'd been hunting a tulpa, and he and Sam had been seriously pranking each other.

Yeah, there had been good times amongst the bad, there still was, and tonight he was optimistic. They were the Winchesters, it wasn't over for them yet; not by a long shot. Together they were invincible.

"You good, little brother?"

"Yeah, yeah, Dean I'm golden," Sam replied, his eyes reflecting the gaze of childish hero-worship he reserved for Dean alone, a throw-back to the toddler he'd been and whom Dean had raised as lovingly as if he'd been his own son.

 

The enD


End file.
